


Johnny's Sleepover

by s445805



Category: Johnny Test (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s445805/pseuds/s445805
Summary: It's three years in the future, Johnny is 14 and Gil is 18. Johnny is finally having a sleepover at Gil's place while his parents are out and he finds out something unexpected about his friend, and about himself.
Relationships: Gil Nexdor/Johnny Test
Kudos: 38





	Johnny's Sleepover

“Glad you could hang out and spend the night dude,” said Gil Nexdor as he sat in a chair in his room chatting with his friend, Johnny Test. Johnny was sitting on the edge of Gil’s bed and said, “Yeah, it’s about time my parents let me to a sleepover since I’m fourteen now. You have no idea how jealous my sisters were when they found out I’d be staying the night.” Gil just cocked an eyebrow and said, “Your sisters? Oh right, yeah, those red headed girls right? Why would they be jealous?” Johnny just laughed and shook his head, “Uh Gil, they’ve got the hots for you. I mean, for the last three years they’ve been trying to come up with ways to get you to notice them. Guess it hasn’t been working.”  
With the same relaxed look on his face as ever, Gil said, “Huh really? Well sucks to be them since I’m gay.” Johnny stared at Gil for a few seconds, thinking he may have misheard him. Then he said, “Wait, did you just say that you’re gay? Wow my sisters would be crushed.” Gil replied, “Yeah, I’ve known that for a while now. Guess it’s not that obvious. But what about you Johnny, a cool guy like you probably has girls all over you. I don’t get any attention from girls myself, except your sisters apparently,” he said, Gil’s normal obliviousness showing itself.  
Johnny scratched the back of his head and said, “Uh well I don’t have a girlfriend. None of the girls are really catching my eye at the moment, ya know?” Gil smiled and said, “Well just give it some time. Hey, maybe it’s because you’re gay or bi or something like that.” Johnny didn’t really know how to respond to that. Ordinarily he would have responded negatively to such a suggestion but with how casually Gil was talking about it and the revelation that Gil was gay, tempered his reaction. “Uh well, I mean, I don’t know about that. I mean it’s not like I’ve been checking out guys or anything,” said Johnny as he tried to come up with a response.  
Gil scratched his chin and said, “Well Johnny have you ever thought of checking me out? If you’re sisters think I’m hot maybe you would too?” Johnny’s face grew red in embarrassment at the suggestion. “Uh well, I, I don’t think. I mean I know the girls like you but…” he said, trailing off before he could come up with a coherent answer. Gil stood up and said, “No need to fret Johnny my man, let’s just give this a try. You just tell me when you’re sure you’re not turned on.” John got a confused look on his face as to what Gil meant which turned to surprise as Gil took off his t-shirt.  
As usual, Gil was wearing a t-shirt with a long sleeved shirt underneath and a pair of shorts. Johnny was too shocked at what Gil was proposing to respond so Gil took that to mean that he should keep going. Next he took off his other shirt, revealing his bronze skin and well-toned muscles. His pecs and abs seemed to shine despite not being wet. Gil’s hands next went to his belt. Johnny’s mouth moved as if he was about to tell him to stop but no words came out, a strange feeling holding him back.  
After a few seconds, Gil’s belt was undone and then the button and zipper followed. Gil looked up from his crotch to see Johnny’s rather red face glued on him. Gil smiled and let go of his shorts, letting them fall to the ground. He then stepped out of them, the movements causing his cock to move ever so slightly beneath his boxer shorts, its outline visible to Johnny. “You’ve been pretty quiet so far dude. If you don’t say anything, my boxers come down next.”  
Johnny could hear his heart beating in his ears, his body being overtaken by an unfamiliar desire. “I, u-um…” Johnny finally said, but no other words followed. Gil slowly slid his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and said, “Last chance,” as he pulled the waistband away from his body by a few inches. He waited another ten seconds, hearing nothing but silence from Johnny. With that, he shrugged his shoulders and pulled his boxers down. Johnny’s whole body seized up as he saw Gil’s cock dangling between his legs. It was extended from his body at an angle as it was beginning to harden, seeming as if Gil was getting a bit of enjoyment out of this strip tease.  
“Moment of truth Johnny, so does this turn you on or what?” said Gil in a casual tone, as if there was nothing weird about what was happening. Johnny tried not to look at Gil’s cock, but even looking at his bare chest was giving him impure thoughts. He was also feeling the all too familiar stirring in his pants which, while a common occurrence at his age, was stronger than ever. “Yeah,” Johnny said, “you look great.” Gil smiled and said, “Alright dude, glad to hear it.” He then walked over and sat right next to Johnny on the bed.  
A silence followed that made Johnny rather uncomfortable until Gil spoke, “So, just two best bros that like bros sitting here, alone. My parents not coming home for two days.” Johnny’s hormones were making his heart beat so hard he could feel it in his ears. It was making it rather hard to make any rational decisions right now, so he couldn’t help but ask the question. “So uh, what do, what do two guys….that like guys do together?” Gil said, “Well one thing they can do is suck the other guy’s dick with their mouth.” While Gil had been sitting there, his cock had continued to grow and harden. It now stood at just over 7” long. Johnny couldn’t explain it, but the thought of sucking dick, especially the one right next to him, was very enticing.  
Johnny gulped and said, “C-can I…” Gil laughed and climbed over the bed before he was laying in the middle with is head propped up on some pillows and said, “By all means dude.” Johnny crawled over to Gil, his eyes fixated on the member pointing towards the ceiling. Gil just smiled and put his hands behind his head while the flame haired boy lowered his head and started to lick the head of the cock. Gil gave a bit of an exaggerated groan in order to encourage Johnny as he felt the head of his cock pass Johnny’s lips.  
Johnny laid down on his stomach, slowly working over the first few inches of Gil’s cock in his mouth. It was a surreal experience, unlike anything he had prepared himself for. He didn’t know why he was enjoying it so much but he didn’t care, making his feelings clear by taking six inches of Gil’s cock into his mouth. Gil really wanted to feel Johnny’s lips at the base of his cock, but since this was Johnny’s first time, he didn’t want to push him. Gil leaned his head back and said, “Fuuuuuuck, damn Johnny, I don’t think a bi guy could suck dick this good so I bet you’re gay.” Johnny just made a few noises but kept up a slow speed of sucking cock.  
Gil sat up and put his hand on Johnny’s head, letting him know not to stop just yet. Gil reached over and ran his hand down Johnny’s back, down to his butt and squeezed it. The tips of Gil’s fingers reached Johnny’s sac and gently prodded it. “That’s a nice ass you got there Johnny, think you might want to join me in the buff?” Johnny let out an affirmative sound and sat back, pulling his mouth free from Gil’s cock, his eyes making him look like he was in a trance. Gil helped Johnny remove his shirt followed by his pants and underwear. As the underwear were sliding off and revealing Johnny’s hard cock, Gil said, “It looks like you’re enjoying my dick so far.” Johnny just weakly said, “Yeah.”  
Gil caressed the back of Johnny’s head and said, “Oh come on now, I can tell you’re more excited than that.” Gil then leaned in and kissed Johnny hard, pushing his tongue into his friend’s mouth. Johnny let out a whimper and reached out to grab Gil’s strong shoulders, not to push him away, but to hold him. Slowly, Gil embraced Johnny and held him closer, both teens wrapping their arms around each other. As they kissed, one of Gil’s hands migrated down to Johnny’s bare ass and started to rub it, his fingers dancing around Johnny’s hole. Johnny moaned louder as the fingers rubbed his hole, almost going in.  
“Woah Johnny, sounds like you want me to put something in there.” Johnny nodded his head and said, “Yeah,” quite a bit more emphatically than before. Gil smiled and laid Johnny down on the bed, coaxing him to roll over onto all fours with Johnny facing the head of the bed. Gil said, “Since it’s your first time, I think taking you from behind would be best.” Johnny gripped the bedsheets, his heart racing. He didn’t have much of an idea of what was coming, but whatever it was, he knew that he wanted it. Johnny felt Gil’s weight leave the bed followed by the sound of a drawer opening and closing. Then he felt Gil returning to the bed and a “snapping” sound like the opening of a bottle. Next Johnny felt a few drops of some sort of liquid in his ass crack.  
Next, Gil placed a finger on Johnny’s hole, slowly applying pressure until it popped in, sliding in easily thanks to the liquid. “I’ve got plenty of lube,” said Gil, “so tell me if it starts to hurt.” Johnny just glanced behind himself and nodded his head. It only took a few seconds before Gil’s finger was inside Johnny’s ass up to the knuckle. Gil said, “Oh yeah, you feel perfect. Just remember to relax as much as you can. At least until you’re good and lubed up. Johnny said, “Ok,” as he heard Gil wipe his finger on the bed sheets.  
Johnny felt Gil’s hands on his hips, followed by what Johnny immediately identified as Gil’s cock, rubbing against his hole. Johnny lowered his head, closed his eyes and moaned through sealed lips as Gil leaned in, beginning to enter him. It seemed that Gil’s cock also had some lube on it as the head popped in rather quickly with his shaft sliding in soon after. This completely new feeling for Johnny made all sorts of moans and groans come from his mouth. Gil kept pushing, hearing no objections from Johnny but he still kept to a slow pace. Gil tilted his head back and groaned, “Fuuuck man, your ass feels so good.”  
In under a minute, Gil’s hips came into contact with Johnny’s ass as Gil’s cock hilted in his friend’s ass. “Oh wow,” said Gil, “I really didn’t except you to be able to take it all on the first time. I got to say though, my cock feels right at home in there.” Johnny finally responded with intelligible words and said, “It feels amazing Gil, I’ve never felt anything like this.” Gil reached between Johnny’s legs and gave his junk an “inspection” resulting in a moan from Johnny. “Just checking bro, you really are good and hard, so let’s get started.”  
Gil tightened his grip on Johnny’s hips and withdrew six inches of his cock and then pumped it back in as fast as he could, the clap of their bodies making contact filling the room followed by moans from both of them. Again, hearing no cries of discomfort from Johnny, Gil began to fuck his friend, slowly building up speed. Johnny’s voice shuddered each time Gil hilted in him, driving his pleasure higher and higher. Eventually, Gil moved both hands up to Johnny’s shoulders, squeezing and massaging them. There was something about feeling Gil’s large hands on his shoulders that excited Johnny but he wasn’t sure why.  
The two of them kept at it for ten minutes before Gil said, “I’m gonna cum soon bro. You know what that means?” Johnny responded loudly, “Yes!” After a pause, Johnny said, “I want you.” Gil wasn’t 100% sure that Johnny knew what he was talking about, but he was too horny to question it. Gil leaned over Johnny, wrapping his right arm around Johnny’s neck with his hand on Johnny’s left shoulder. Gil’s left arm wrapped around Johnny’s torso, holding him tightly against his body. Gil’s hips kept pumping as he whispered in Johnny’s ear, “Ok bro, I haven’t jacked off in three days so I promise you that you’re gonna feel it when I cum. I promise it’s a feeling that you’ll never forget.” Johnny’s turned his head, offered up his lips for a kiss which Gil happily returned. As their lips locked together, Gil hilted in Johnny’s ass one last time and held it there as he cummed.  
Johnny moaned loudly with their lips intertwined as he felt the warmth of Gil’s cum enter his body. Johnny felt Gil’s cum enter his ass in three warm bursts, his body shuddering at the feeling. Aside for their lips, both teens bodies stayed still for a full minute until they both collapsed onto the bed. Both of them were breathing heavily as Gil drew his left hand under Johnny’s body to his abdomen, rubbing it in the knowledge that a large deposit of his cum rested there. Next, he took it to Johnny’s cock, finding it and the area under it rather wet and sticky. “Hey Johnny, when did you cum?” he said. Johnny smiled and said, “Like, five minutes ago.” Gil laughed and said, “Mmmm, and you still wanted me to finish and cum inside your ass? I didn’t know you were such a considerate lover.” Johnny felt a little apprehension at being called Gil’s lover, but it only took a few seconds before the title started to grow on him.  
Gil rolled over onto his side, taking Johnny over too with Gil’s softening cock still inside him. They both laid in silence until Gil lifted his head to talk to Johnny, but he found the teen had his eyes closed and was fast asleep. Gil smiled and thought, “Not a bad idea,” as he put his head down and soon fell asleep as well.


End file.
